Damien Baylock
Howard Fitzwater aka Damien Baylock was an unrequited love interest of Tiffany, the girlfriend of Charles Lee Ray aka Chucky. Though Tiffany may not have seen him as Howard, he most likely changed his whole appearance to try and get Tiffany's attention. He appeared in the very beginning of Bride of Chucky, visiting her. Though she honestly didn't care for the company and clearly wasn't attracted to him. He appears to know a few French words. Biography Howard Fitzwater was a very nerdy, meek, and cowardly looking person before he met Tiffany. He most likely had a very deep infatuation with her; and was desperate to try and get her attention. Whether it was her influence or his bad attempts, he changed himself drastically to appear as a sort of goth-punkish figure and changed his name to Damien Baylock. This didn't work much as she was still not fond of him. But she did appear to put up with him, out of loneliness or boredom. He knew quite well of her obsession for Charles Lee Ray and Chucky doll murders. He put up with it, but still wasn't fond of her dedication for it. Though she honestly didn't care for him, Tiffany tried changing him as much as she could. And was shown to try and get him to try and kill people. It's not known if he knows she's a serial killer or if he believed her to just have a strange fascination with death. Bride of Chucky Damien first appears, after Tiffany attempted to resurrect Chucky. Much to her disappointment it was not a success and she opened the door later to see Damien waiting to come in from the rain. He egged her to let him in her trailer home, saying he was "...catching his death out in the rain". To which an annoyed Tiffany replied "Promises, promises". To get her affections, he showed her a picture of a "victim" he claimed to have killed. Though much to her disappointment, she recognized Damien's nail polish and realized that he faked the photo. She angrily berated him "You never actually killed anybody, did you? Did you! Did you, you pathetic worm!" and threw his photo at him. As she moved away, she realized the Good Guy doll she had stitched was missing. She joyfully realized that Chucky was alive and coyly asked Damien to look under a stool to find her lipstick and made him crawl, hoping to see a possible attack from Chucky. Much to her disappointment he wasn't there, but Damien would get a surprise. Her pet spider, Charlotte had gotten out and landed on him, frightening the cowardly twit. Tiffany showing no fear, just simply put her aside and back into her cage. Damien tried using this opportunity to get her into bed and asked if she thought she made him wait long enough. To which Tiffany quickly answered "NO", showing she had no indication sleeping with him. Though she did find his attempts to seduce her, very laughable and got a surprise seeing Chucky sitting next to her. Damien looked at the toy in disgust and mocked her obsession with the doll, when she said it was the doll from the actual murders. Whether annoyed by his teasing or just wanting to see Chucky attack him, she asks Damien to "play" with her. To which she hand cuffed his legs and arms to the bed posts and did a sort of strip tease dance for him and the "doll". Death During the apparent dance for Damien, she explains her connection to the Charles Lee Ray murders and to the doll. At some point, Tiffany picks up the doll and places him on Damien's chest. And to provoke Chucky, she continued to dance while telling Damien that Chucky could be jealous and would kill anyone who looked at her. Damien mockingly joked about Chucky's size which Chucky finally revealed himself to be alive. And stated his first words to Damien "It ain't the size that counts, asshole - it's what you do with it. " Then quickly pulled off Damien's lip piercing and suffocated him with a pillow. Though Damien struggled to break free and begged Tiffany for help, he eventually died from a combination of blood loss and suffocation. After a fight with Chucky, Tiffany cried herself on her bed. Ignoring the fact that Damien's dead body was next to her. The next morning, she stuffed his body in a trunk and with the naive help of Jesse, put it in her car. And then, proceeded to dump off his body. His body was later found in a river which was mentioned in a news broadcast on the television while Tiffany was taking a bath. When hearing the news and seeing Damien's picture flash across the screen, Tiffany just laughed. Notes and Trivia *When Chucky looked at the sad attempt of Damien's photo, he asked if she was with Damien. *She stated that while she had put up with Damien, she never slept with him as she stated she only slept with someone she loved. Category:Characters from Bride of Chucky Category:Males died in the movies Category:Partners Category:About Males Category:Deceased Characters